candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gummy Gardens
Gummy Gardens is the fortieth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fourth episode of World Seven. This episode was released on May 14, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Balloon Botanist. Story Before episode: Mr. Snail wonders if he will come on time to the greenhouse for his date. After episode: Tiffi gives the snail balloons, and doesn't worry anymore about being late. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however the Conveyor Belts in the old versions of Levels 583 and 584 do not have teleporters at each end. Some considers this a new thing as this set-up has never occurred before, however, it only occurs in two levels. Others take this as "a new mechanism of an existing element". The latest update caused both levels to have teleporters at the end, removing the uniqueness of the levels. *Whilst again technically not a new thing, this episode contains Level 587 with just three candy colours. This is not a first, but a second. The first, however, was 37 episodes prior (Lemonade Lake). Levels *Easiest level: Level 587 and Level 590 *Hardest level: Level 578 and Level 586 ' Gummy Gardens contains Levels 576-590. It contains some considerably hard levels such as 577, 582, 585, 588, and two harder levels, 586 and 578. However, this episode ended up with a quite easy finale, level 590. As a result, this can be a medium episode. The episode is considered easier than previous episode, Biscuit Bungalow. This episode contains 8 jelly levels , 5 ingredient drop levels , and 2 candy order levels Trivia *This episode has Alliteration. *The episode outline has been uncovered on Facebook since April 28, 2014. *This episode was released on the same date of Marshmallow Madness in Dreamworld. *This episode continues the trend of levels ending in 87 being ingredients levels. *For the Mobile Edition of the game, Level 578 has a bug in which the Chocolate spawner was placed at a position where it was almost impossible to pass. However, the spawner is one block lower on the Facebook edition of the game. *After being totally absent in Biscuit Bungalow, Cake Bomb reappeared in this episode. *This episode is the second episode in a row to have alliteration in its name. Before, it was Biscuit Bungalow. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed levels. Moves levels are yet again dead. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. *This episode breaks the trend of having 3 Candy order Levels in the '"Even Number" Episode. There are only two in this episode. *This is the first episode whose Candy order Levels do not require the player to make any special candies or make any special candy combinations. *Level 587 is one of the only two levels to have 3 colors. The other level is Level 31 in Lemonade Lake. This is what makes it the easiest level in the episode. *Level 590 is the fourth and currently the last level (after 235, 463 and 472) to have the maximum 81 jellies. However, this level is the easiest as there are no blockers present while the others have. *This episode is the second time to have gum in its name, the first being Bubblegum Bridge. *Level 590 is the only level to have its entire level board space filled with conveyor belts. *There was a prediction for levels 583 and 589 to be a candy order and they happened. *Both Candy Order levels are easy. *Level 586 is the hardest level in this episode to get three stars. Gallery Gummy_Gardens.jpg File:Pant pant.png|*Pant* *pant* Hi Mr Snail! What's wrong.png|Hi Mr Snail! What's wrong? I won't make it to the green house in time for my date!.png|I won't make it to the green house in time for my date! Just a second!.png|Just a second! Brilliant! Thanks little girl!.png|Brilliant! Thanks little girl! Level 576.png|Level 576 - |link=Level 576 Level 577.png|Level 577 - |link=Level 577 Level 578.png|Level 578 - (old)|link=Level 578/Versions Reality level 578 (nerfed).png|Level 578 - (new)|link=Level 578 Level 579.png|Level 579 - |link=Level 579 Level 580.png|Level 580 - |link=Level 580 Level 581.png|Level 581 - |link=Level 581 Level 582.png|Level 582 - |link=Level 582 Level 583 before.png|Level 583 - (Before candies drop to the bottom)|link=Level 583 Level 583 after.png|Level 583 - (After candies drop to the bottom)|link=Level 583 Level 584.png|Level 584 - (old)|link=Level 584 Level 584 new.png|Level 584 - (new)|link=Level 584 Level 585.png|Level 585 - |link=Level 585 Level 586.png|Level 586 - |link=Level 586 Level 587 before.png|Level 587 - (Before candies drop to the bottom)|link=Level 587 Level 587 after.png|Level 587 - (After candies drop to the bottom)|link=Level 587 Level 588.png|Level 588 - |link=Level 588 Level 589.png|Level 589 - |link=Level 589 Level 590.png|Level 590 - |link=Level 590 Green gardens map.jpg|Map on Facebook